Two Very Different Shades of Insanity
by HumanBarricade
Summary: After Dib and Zim fight over something very petty as per usual, they crash land on a strange planet.


I wake up with a headache and a ringing in my ears. I look around and see that I am in Tak's ship. The windshield is cracked and a small red light is slowly blinking in the corner of my eye.

I rub my eyes and remember that Zim and I were chasing each other through space over some stupid notebook and then we crashed on this strange planet. I sit up and press a triangular purple button on the control panel. The windshield retracts into the cruiser and a few shards fall into the cockpit.

I look outside and see what appears to be a forest. It has plants that look similar to trees, but they have black bark and what should be leaves are many small, blue orbs of liquid. Where blades of grass should be there are black fern-like plants.

I slowly step outside of the cruiser and as soon as both of my feet touch the ground I can't help but feel that I'm being watched. I look around but I can't see any creatures or Zim anywhere.

"Where is Zim anyways?" I whisper to myself.

I hear a muffled banging noise that sounds like it's coming from behind the cruiser. I walk behind the cruiser and see that Zim's voot cruiser crashed about 30 feet behind me. I also see Zim inside banging on the windshield. It must be stuck.

I walk over to Zim's cruiser and look in at Zim. That stupid alien is stuck inside of his own ship and there's nothing he can do about it. Then I notice Zim extract his robot legs and suddenly one strikes right through the glass. I take a step back and realize that he will eventually get out.

I sprint over to my ship and see that the ship is too damaged to fly, it needs repairing. I look back at Zim's ship and it's in an even worse condition than mine.

"No, I can't be stranded on this planet with…HIM," I sigh and notice that Zim has broken out of his ship.

Zim yells, "Where is the book, Dib-human?!"

"Zim, I told you that I don't have it. I tried to trick you into leaving Earth and getting lost in space. But it didn't go quite as planned," I admit.

"No, no, I SAW you take it with you. I saw it in your backpack! ZIM can't believe this," Zim growls and shakes his fists in the air.

I smirk and laugh, "Yeah, I can't believe how stupid you are either."

Zim glares at me and his fists clench tighter.

"I can't believe how stupid YOU were crashing into this planet along with me. I'm going to take that ship of yours and leave you here to die!"

I take a fighting stance and say, "You're not smart enough to make the repairs, Zim."

He sneers and replies with a cocky tone, "And you can't make the repairs without the tools in my PAK."

I sigh and say, "So do you want me to repair MY ship with YOUR tools so WE can leave this planet? Is that what you're implying?"

Zim's fists slowly become less tense.

"I think that might be our only option. I would rather not help you, but it seems that I have to," he reluctantly admits.

All of a sudden there is a loud screeching noise from deep in the forest and Zim and I both look over towards the noise.

"What was that?" I ask.

Zim replies with a haunted tone, "That was a Kaije Saryn."

I look over at Zim and ask, "A what now?"

Zim shakes his head and replies, "A Kaije Saryn is one the most mysterious and deadliest creatures in the universe. I can't believe we flew all the way to the Melou System."

I walk over to my ship and look for my backpack.

"Could you please explain to me exactly what a Kaije Saryn is?"

I hear Zim walk behind me and he continues talking about this eerie creature.

"Well, no one really knows much about it or its origins. The first sighting of one was about five hundred years ago when an Irken scientist decided to begin studying the Melou System. He never saw what the creature looked like, but he said that it had an extreme psychological impact on its victims. He was reporting to the Tallest and his transmission was suddenly cut off, and he was never seen again.

The next sighting was made by an Invader who was accidentally given the wrong coordinates. He managed to get a photo of the creature, but was also never seen or heard of again.

The third sighting was made by a half-Irken Bounty Hunter. She caught the creature and while she was bringing it to Irk to be studied it vomited acid all over itself, died, and its whole body dissolved within minutes. She, however, didn't go missing.

There was also a fourth sighting, but most Irkens say that it was just a myth."

I find my backpack under a pile of shards and think about this creature that not even the "mighty" Irkens could contain.

"What happened in the fourth sighting?"

Zim sighs and shifts uneasily, "An Irken soldier came back from that planet half eaten. His legs were gone and his organs were hanging out and he died a few days after they found him. I don't know if that one was true or not, or if any of them were, but either way I don't want to stay on this planet any longer than I have to."

I pull out my laptop from my backpack and try to send a message to Gaz.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm trying to see if I can communicate with Gaz so she can possibly help us," I reply, typing away.

Zim mumbles, "All of their transmissions were abruptly interrupted…"

The message fails to send.

"Do you think something is preventing the signals from going through?"

"Maybe, they didn't scream or see the creature while they were transmitting. Their transmissions just stopped," Zim replies, distantly starring off at the foliage.

I put my laptop away and stand up.

"We'd better get started on fixing the ship then."

* * *

 **This story is about two years old. I edited it a bit to make it not seem like newbie garbage (this used to be a wall of text and the dialogue was just out there. You couldn't tell who was speaking. There were also unnecessary swears I cut out** **). Let me know if you want me to continue this.**


End file.
